


Hearts Beating Faster

by CasualKilljoy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualKilljoy/pseuds/CasualKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is interrupted on a phone call with Bruce about an upcoming gymnastics meet. Jason makes it his goal to get Dick worked up while on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beating Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahgold96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/gifts).



> Based off This post.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine one half of your OTP on the phone while the other carefully and silently starts seducing them. Walking up behind them and putting their hands on their waist, kissing their shoulders, collar bones, neck, etc., whispering in their ear all the things they’d like to do to them, maybe even sliding their hand down the front of their pants if the other one hasn’t chucked them off yet.

Dick was barely a few minutes into his phone call with Bruce before he felt Jason come up behind him.

“Yeah, the gymnastics meet is this Saturday,” he nodded into the phone, glancing over his shoulder to see what Jason was up to. His heart practically stopped when he saw Jason’s predatory gaze skim over him.

Jason’s hands slid up the sides of Dick’s legs slowly before stopping on his hips and pulling him back against him. His fingers rubbed small teasing circles into his hip bones, skimming the skin right below his shirt.

“Jason,” Dick hissed back at him, pulling the phone away from his face and covering the mouthpiece with his hand to muffle the noise.

“Shhh. Go back to your phone call, Dickie,” He murmured softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, teeth scraping against the skin. A noise got caught in Dick’s throat, and he forced himself to take a deep breath before putting the phone back up to his year.

“Sorry about that, roommate troubles. Yeah, I can’t wait to see you too.” One of Jason’s hands slide up the front of dick’s shirt and nimble fingers started to tweak and tease at his nipples. He had to stop himself from making an obscene noise over the phone and nearly growled at Jason. Lips found his ear and he felt teeth tug at his earlobe before Jason licked along the shell of his year. Dick shuddered under his actions, his breathing hiking up slightly.

“Quiet, Dickie. Wouldn’t want dear old daddy to find out what’s happening.” Jason whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Dick’s skin. “You know how he feels about us no good scoundrels.”

“Everything alright, Richard?” Jason could hear Bruce’s voice over the phone as Dick fell silent again and tried to regain his composure.

“Yeah, everything’s great. What time are you planning on coming in?” Dick tried to continue the conversation as Jason’s hands continued to wander, one going from one nipple to the other, twisting and squeezing them. Jason rolled his hips slowly, rubbing himself against Dick as his other hand slowly traveled down the front of his straining jeans. Dick sighed softly and felt his cheeks flush upon realizing that Bruce was able to hear that.

“Shhhh,” Jason reminded him again softly before kissing and biting at his neck again. His hand closed around Dick’s dick and he let his thumb pass over the head slowly, smearing precome around the hard member. Dick thrust into his grip and bit back another moan.

“I gotta go. Love you, dad. Bye!” His words were rushed and he hung up before Bruce had a chance to question him. The phone fell from his hand and onto the carpeted ground. The screen hadn’t had a chance to shut off before Jason moved them to the bed and towered over him. Dick looked up at him, his blue searching his face and his lips parted and his breathing loud. Jason smirked down at him and started to work his jeans down his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 
> 
> So I have some vague ideas and might expand on this verse in the near future depending on what free time I have.


End file.
